


of buttons and stutters

by iseekdaylight



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Graduation, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseekdaylight/pseuds/iseekdaylight
Summary: “there’s a tradition back at home that you have to give the second button of your uniform to the person you want to confess your feelings to.”johnny decides to take a chance on graduation day.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	of buttons and stutters

**Author's Note:**

> this was really rushed lol pls forgive me. also please listen to [aaa's "get chuu"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQpjesqaXW0) and [spitz's "cherry"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eze6-eHmtJg) while reading this. it sure inspired me to finish this impromptu fic!

“There’s a tradition back at home that you have to give the second button of your uniform to the person you want to confess your feelings to.”

Johnny’s hand grabs the said second button on his uniform shirt on impulse. He tries not to glance at the other side of the classroom, because he sure doesn’t want to be  _ too  _ obvious. “What’s the reason behind that?”

Yuta came from Japan but had to live in Korea because of his parents’ work. He always talked about what he missed the most about home, from eating watermelon while cooling off in front of an electric fan during the summer to mundane things like … confessing feelings by giving away the second button in your uniform.

“It’s a graduation thing.” Yuta grins. “They say that the second button in your uniform is the one closest to your heart. Giving it to someone else means that they’re in  _ your heart _ .”

His gaze is quick to land on  _ someone _ before he could control himself. Yuta noticed it, too, and now he’s grinning as if he hit the world’s billion-dollar jackpot.  _ Great. _

“Did I just give you an idea on how to confess your love?”

“Shut up.” Johnny gives Yuta a playful push and tells him to sit down just as the teacher enters.

  
  
  
  


He spends the entire class day distracted, and he blames it all on Yuta. Yuta knew that Johnny, despite his tall, intimidating stature, is a romantic at heart and wouldn’t resist stories of love confessions.

It didn’t really help that his object of affections would be sitting at the end of the room, within his line of sight. Like Johnny, Ten hasn’t paid attention to whatever the teacher was saying, instead immersed in his doodles.

From his view at the back of the classroom, Johnny could tell that Ten prefers sketching in black pen. It’s a matter of the artist's preference, he thinks, and that’s totally fine because Ten’s artworks are so amazing that it earned him a scholarship at  _ the _ Seoul Arts.

Which is, unfortunately, not the university Johnny will be going to next school year.

There are rare times when Ten does doodle with color, and Johnny cherishes the times when he would see Ten take out his set of colored pens and doodle away with a soft smile on his face.

Johnny wishes he could tell Ten how magical his artworks are when it’s swirling with color.

He wishes he could tell Ten, before their class part ways in two weeks, how much he keeps Johnny’s world colorful with just a mere smile on his face.

  
  
  
  


Two weeks are quick to fly by, and the next thing Johnny knows is that he’s in the campus gymnasium, along with his fellow schoolmates, for their graduation ceremony. He barely pays attention to the principal’s speech, he and his classmates busy chatting away about their plans for their two-week vacation before they attend their respective universities.

He spaces out from whatever Yuta was saying when he meets gazes with Ten, who’s sitting a row in front of him. Ten smiles at him, and Johnny smiles back, his stomach doing somersaults.

Yuta lightly punches him on the arm, bringing him back to reality. “Are you planning to do what I think you’re planning to do?”

The mere thought causes Johnny’s heartbeat to go on overdrive. He gulps and nods. “If I don’t do this, then I’ll never have the chance.”

When the ceremonies are over, he parts with his friends to head to where Ten is. He’s laughing at what one of his friends have said, and Johnny wishes this situation could be less painful for him. When he gets rejected and all. “Um, Ten?”

Ten and his friends turn to look at him, and Johnny really wants the ground to swallow him whole. He gulps and ignores the sweating of his palms. “Can I talk to you? Alone?”

“Ten, we’ll wait for you outside the gym,” says Kun, bless his soul.

Finally, it’s just the two of them at the center of the gymnasium. Ten is looking at him with curious eyes, and he’s just so adorable that Johnny wants nothing more but …

He clears his throat, focusing on the task at hand. “Um,” he begins, rather dumbly, “I know we haven’t talked much outside class, but … I wanna say something to you.”

Ten blinks and nods, urging him to go on. 

A deep breath. It’s now or never. “I like you. Like, I think you’re cute.” His cheeks flush pink as Ten’s eyes widen. “And I know we’re going on separate ways or whatever, but I wanna take the chance to take you out on a date? If you want?”

Wow, this confession sounded so much better in his imagination than here. Ten is staring at him like he had grown horns, and he knows he screwed up. 

He remembers what he’s supposed to do, and he reaches for the second button in his uniform, popping it out and handing it to Ten. “Yuta told me the person who receives the second button of my uniform is someone special to me, and I want you to have it. Even if you don’t feel the same.”

Ten takes the button, placing it gingerly at the center of his palm. Then, before Johnny could even react, Ten’s free hand reaches for the second button in his uniform, popping it out and handing it to him.

It’s Johnny’s turn to blink. His heart suddenly stops pounding, and he stares at the button, then at Ten. 

A flush on Ten’s cheeks takes Johnny’s breath away. “Well, Johnny,” he says, “looks like the feeling is mutual.”

Johnny had imagined something more romantic, but with the way Ten reached for his hand, his entire being radiating brighter than the lights above them, Johnny couldn’t have asked for anything better.

“And I could probably fit you in my vacation schedule.” Ten laughs. “How does Friday sound?”

Johnny grins and reaches for Ten’s other hand, noting the faint sound of plastic as their uniform buttons clinked together. “Friday sounds fantastic.”

_ \- The End - _

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/loveseosweet) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/loveseosweet). thanks in advance for reading!


End file.
